<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The A-Z of Relationships by balorsdemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397098">The A-Z of Relationships</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/balorsdemon/pseuds/balorsdemon'>balorsdemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crushes, Fluff, Jealousy, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/balorsdemon/pseuds/balorsdemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets made from prompts found on Tumblr. Various WWE pairings will occur, and be added as necessary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Roman Reigns, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Made You Cupcakes - Baloreigns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finn has a crush.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman was finally back at work. Finn had missed him, though probably in some ways he shouldn't have.  They had shared a few flirtatious moments backstage and on the road over the months before Roman took time off, but Finn just didn't know whether to push it or not. </p><p>Roman being back though, that lit a fire inside Finn again. He'd gotten a heads-up the day before Roman came back, and that had sent him into a frenzy.</p><p>"Roman, hey!" Finn called down the long hallway, spotting the man's back in front of him. The Samoan turned his head at the sound, a smile forming on his face when he caught sight of the Irishman.</p><p>Finn caught up to him, a bit breathless from rushing up to him. </p><p>"So uh, I made you cupcakes... 'cause I knew you like them," he admitted with a shy smile, producing the Tupperware from behind his back. "Welcome back,"</p><p>Roman brightened at the mention of food, taking the offered container. "You guys are going to make me put on weight, jesus. Nattie made me cookies. Now you?" He joked, giving Finn a wink, causing butterflies to erupt in the Irishman's stomach.</p><p>Maybe now was the time to push things.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't Mention That Again - Bállins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finn is jealous.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seth could tell Finn was mad. He'd been able to sense it since he came home to the apartment Tuesday. The older man was tense, and not anywhere close to the level of affectionate he usually was when Seth came home. </p><p>The younger just chalked it up to stress over the upcoming weekend for them both. He knew Finn always got a bit nervous and in his head when he had to face someone new. </p><p>His suspicions were confirmed Wednesday night, watching Finn beat down a member of the NXT roster in just over 2 minutes. <i>God damn.</i> It was hot, but it also made him worried. Usually Finn talked through whatever was bothering him. Getting aggression out in the ring was nothing new though. </p><p>Finding him after the match, Seth led them down the hall at Full Sail, tucking them away into a corner. Finn's eyes still held a storm, his blue eyes slightly darker than usual. "Alright, c'mon. Tell me what's got your panties in a twist." He said, an arm jutting out to block Finn's way around him. He wasn't going anywhere until they talked about this.</p><p>Finn's lips pursed and he scrunched his nose, looking down at the floor. "S'nothing. I'll be fine,"</p><p>"Finn,"</p><p>Finn looked up at Seth, his tone mocking as he replied. <i>"Seth,"</i> </p><p>The tone shocked the younger man, not used to Finn biting back, and his arm dropped as Finn shoved past him. "I'll change and we can go, okay?"</p><p>Finn didn't wait for an answer.</p><p>***</p><p>Round 2. Seth wasn't going to give in to Finn's diversions and avoidance. </p><p>"Babe, seriously, what is going on?"</p><p>Finn's lip curled in annoyance. "I told you, I didn't want to talk about it,"</p><p>Seth sighed and plopped down on the couch next to him. "Well, I do. You always talk to me about what you're feeling. Why is this different?" </p><p>Finn scrubbed a hand over his face, exhaling heavily. Looking Seth in the eyes right now was hard. He did it though. His Seth, so soft. So inquisitive. It was quite the change from the man he'd watched on TV Monday night. He enjoyed seeing this side of his lover. It felt private, like something that belonged to just him.</p><p>"You still haven't said anything.... is it work?" Seth questioned after a bit of silence. Finn was just staring and it was starting to make him fidget. The man's gaze was always so intense. </p><p>A huff from Finn. So a yes? Seth was doing his best to read between the lines since his boyfriend had seemed to go mute.</p><p>"Do you miss us together babe? I know it's hard. But we said we'd work through it. Make it gel right for the both of us." Seth rambled. "Y'know, it's weird being up there with other people when I was so used to you by my side."</p><p>Finn's eyes flashed at Seth's words, and it made Seth's heart leap in his throat.</p><p>Ah, he'd hit the nail on the head.</p><p>"You don't miss me that much. Doesn't seem like it," Finn muttered, his tone dark. His hands balled into fists at his side and he refused to look at his partner.</p><p>"What?" Seth balked, confusion contorting his face. "Of course I miss you, that's stupid..." Seth trailed off as his mind connected the dots. <i>Shit.</i> "You're jealous," Seth whispered, eyes wide</p><p>"Just enjoy AOP and Buddy before they stab you in the back, yeah?" Finn spat, getting up from the couch quickly. "And Seth? Don't ever mention that again,"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>